New Hope To Hold On
by Attackme
Summary: This is the story of a Nyx Warframe user as she helps a Excalibur user heal himself of his demon and help him in finding the person responsible for the assault on his dojo. Lies, secrets and heartbreaks will be revealed. This is a Excal X Nyx story. Rated T for reasons. Adventure/Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort. Please do leave a review. Enjoy.


**Hi there I'm Attackme and this is my first Warframe Fanfic so please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to own Warframe. I only own the names I gave to the tennos.**

* * *

><p>NYX<p>

Another regular day here in the dojo, training here, tennos getting along there just another regular day.

*Sigh* "I wish there's something that will happen today to be honest I'm getting bored. I haven't been on a mission in 5 earth days" I said to the Nova with me.

"Keep saying that and something just might happen. Tehee" Nova 09-Z6 said while smiling. We were both not wearing our warframes as we wonder around the Dojo. "How about we go get something to eat?" Nova 09-Z6 said while placing an arm around my neck.

"Okay then let's go to the cafeteria, hopefully there's something good to eat." I said while pressing a control console to call a elevator.

We then went to the cafeteria which was located on the 50th floor it's also in the same floor as the docking bay which was busy as always with tennos going out on their mission and tennos coming back in one piece or injured and some were emotional either getting seriously injured or loosing someone they love or both.

I then shed a tear and Nova noticed it and said "Why are you getting affected all the time? We've been through hell and we came back." I turned my head and looked at Nova 09-Z6 and said "Because unlike you I can sense their emotion, I'm a Nyx, did you forget again? Besides, we already lost someone who's body isn't still recovered"

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't know you users of the Nyx Warframe were that emotional, yeah please dont remind me, sorry again."  
>Nova 09-Z6 said sympathetically and she stretched out her arm to give me a hand shake, I couldn't get mad at Nova she's been with me through some rough times and our last mission damn did she kick some stinky decomposing grineer ass and also save my life.<br>We then ordered our food and we sat down and enjoyed our snack.

As we were eating I suddenly froze and my eyes widen as a great wave of emotion overcame me and I dropped the snack I had in my hands and this was noticed by Nova 09-Z6

"You okay Nyx?" I didn't respond and she kept calling me "Hello? Tenno to Nyx? Nyx! Nyx 50-D1! ARE...YOU...OKAY?" Nova 09-Z6 said and this time I snapped back into reality.

"Woah sorry for worrying you. I just had this feeling of an intense emotion...mainly anger and sadness..."

"Who's going through that? I don't see anyone." Nova 09-Z6 said while looking at the tennos returning.

"He's not a member of this dojo...he's from another one..."

"Is he close? If yes then we gotta go to the bridge and tell him." Nova 09-Z6 said.

"I can't tell but anyways let's get suited up and let's go to the bridge!" I said and Nova 09-Z6 nodded in agreement. We ran to the elevator to take us to our room in the 32nd floor.

When we got to our room, we quickly suited up. It just took about thirty seconds for us to get into our warframes, afterwards we quickly went to the bridge. As we enter we saw instantly Vauban 23-S0 our squad mate and leader, we approached him and he noticed us and he greeted us.

"Hey there Nyx and Nova what brings you two here?" he asked with calmest in his voice, Both Nova 09-Z6 and me were silent and Vauban 23-S0 said again "Grinner got your tongue?", Nova 09-Z6 gave me a gentle elbow to the ribs so I then told Vauban 23-S0.

"When we were eating, I felt a great amount of emotion entering me and Nova here saw me space out. So she asked who was going through that, but he's not from this Dojo."

Vauban 23-S0 then said "How close is he now compared from before?" now his voice kinda has a worried tone

"When we were in the cafeteria I couldn't tell but now he's close" as if on que the giant screen in the room then picked up a signal and a dot appeared.

"Status report?" Vauban 23-S0 asked and a Banshee said "Unknown object moving at a slow pace nearing Dojo, There's a life form inside of it, it's only one but it's giving off a weak pulse."

"Okay Nyx, I want you and Nova to investigate and tell me what that thing is and I want you to report to me what's the condition of the being inside of it. Understood?" Vauban 23-S0 asked and Nova and I both said "Sir, yes sir!"

Nova and I then went to the docking bay and got on board our ship. We were preparing when Nova asked "You think that's where that emotion you felt came?"

"I don't know but were gonna find out." I said and then we started the ship and flew out of the docking bay. Vauban 23-S0 then radioed us

"When you get near it describe it for me ladies so that we can check the data we have."

"Yes, sir" Nova said and I flew the ship. We were nearing it and discovered it's a tenno space craft. I then radioed Vauban 23-S0

"Sir it's a liset."

"What's it's condition?"

"It's just drifting sir..." I then flew around it to investigate more "...It's engines are destroyed and there's a hole in the front and there's fire inside the ship sir."

"How about the life form inside of it can you detect it?" Nova then took out her codex originally it's use to scan life forms or objects but it's also useful to check heat of life forms

"There's someone inside definitely and he's deep inside the ship." Nova said "Sir did you get that?" I asked

"Affirmative. use the tractor beam and tow it to the docking bay, I'll have the medic team on standby, out."

"10-4"

I then activated the tractor beam and manage to hook it up to the ship and we then headed back to the docking bay.

"What's the status of the being Nova?" she then used again the codex then she said

"Hurry! He's slowly losing his heat!" I then speed up our ship and radioed Vauban

"Sir is the medic team already there?"

"Negative there still packing the things they need."

"Sir tell them to hurry it up were losing the life form in the ship!"

"Okay, okay I'll tell them just get back quickly."

"10-4"

We then arrived in the docking bay and thankfully I saw two Trinity's and two Oberon's coming out of the elevator and we gently placed down the liset then ours and when me and Nova got out one of the Oberon's came near and asked the condition of the life form I said

"Life form is dying, hurry it up." he nodded and four Mag Warframes used their gravitational powers to tilt the ship forward so the medics can enter and me and Nova joined them and upon entering the inside was totaled everything was destroyed and the ramp that leads to the mini barracks was jammed and there was a tiny hole so Nova used her teleport ability and we all entered it and when we got to the other side what I saw shocked me.

Blood was everywhere and there was a dead being inside but I couldn't identify it since it was mutilated beyond recognition,  
>everything was burned and behind the mutilated thing was a...<p>

"TENNO!" I said loudly. It was dark so I couldn't see what type of Warframe it was, then the medics went to him and checked and said he was in a critical condition. I then asked Nova to make another portal and she nodded and created one and I quickly went through it and I quickly said

"I need a Rhino here now!" then my friend Rhino 43-M5 jumped in and I asked him to pry open the ramp and he gently pushed me and using his brute strength he placed his hands in the tiny opening and using both his feet he forced the ramp to fully open and Nova came out first then the medical team came out and in the light I saw it was an Excalibur on the stretcher and he was banged up really bad, his Warframe was burned and some parts were chipped off and some parts exposed his under armor and blood was coming out of his helmet and he had a broken right arm since it was bending in an odd position and he was full of bullet holes and was also covered in dry blood maybe from that thing that's also in the ship.

One of the Trinity's then removed his helmet and his face was really beaten up and then I was struck again with a great amount of emotion and I whispered to Nova

"It was him. He was the one I felt with the emotion."

"No wonder, I mean look at him...it's just pretty sad to see a Warframe user like this."

I nodded in agreement and the medics took him to the medical bay and Nova and I went back to the bridge but I couldn't help but feel very sad for him.

When we got to the bridge Vauban 23-S0 greeted us again.

"So what was the life form in the ship?" he asked but I couldn't help but get annoyed at him haven't he seen the camera video?

"Life form turns out to be a fellow Tenno, an Excalibur and he's in a critical condition sir."

"An Excalibur huh? Okay I'm going to search his profile and try to know where he's from, for now you go and check on him, you try to communicate with him mentally."

"Yes, sir." I then looked at Nova 09-Z6 and said to her "Come on let's visit him."

"You lead the way." she said.

We then went to the medical bay in the 26th floor and after exiting the elevator we went to the nurses station and was greeted by a Trinity

"Trinity 31-Q1 at your service." she said with life in her voice.

"Uhm, we were the ones who rescued the Excalibur that was brought here."

"Oh okay, he's at ICU room number 7, third corner turn left then second corner turn right, it's the room fourth to your left."

"Thanks." i said,

"Don't mention it." she replied.

We then followed the hallway and found the room as we entered it we saw him and he was all bandaged up and there were bandage in his eyes and the Oberon there noticed us and said

"I'm guessing you two were the ones who saved his life?"

"Yeah doc, so how is he?"

"Well we discovered that he was really near death because he has a broken arm, shattered pelvis, fractured spine, internal bleeding,  
>broken jaw, head concussion and he has a pierced lung. Normally this type of injuries would have killed him instantly but thanks to his Warframe and the mods in it, it saved his life somehow."<p>

"Well that's good to know doc." Nova said

"It surely is. Why don't you ladies come back in a week or so, since he now needs to restore energy that he lost."

"Okay doc thanks again."

"My pleasure"

1 week later...

Nova was in the garden meditating and I decided to visit the Excal. I'm hoping he's already awake so I can ask him what happened.  
>I then went to the medical bay and when I got to his room he was laying in his bed not moving, to be honest he looked cute even though his eyes were bandaged up and the only thing I could describe of him right now is that he had black hair with a tint of brown.<br>I then grabbed a chair and took my seat next to his bed and I touched his hand, then a memory played in my head but it was broken memories so I couldn't piece together the picture but what I saw was a clan hall, fire everywhere, a Ember falling dead and gun shots were heard.

As the memories ended and I went back to reality, the Excalibur awoken and started to panic so I tried to calm him down

"Woah, easy now, your safe now...calm down nobody is going to hurt you."

"Who's there, where am I, what happened to my friends?" he said and fear was in his voice

"First my name is Nyx 50-D1, second me and my squad mate Nova 09-Z6 rescued you since you were drifting in space and third...we don't know what happened to your friends." I said with a calm voice so he would settle down.

"My head, my head hurts...so fucking bad..."

"Take it easy now, how long were you in that space ship?" I tried to ask him

"I manage to escape but my ship has suffered heavy damage and it was on...the sixteen of march earth time." my eyes suddenly opened wide

"You've been drifting for almost a month?" shock was in my voice

"What day is it today?"

"Today is the fifteenth day of April earth time." I said

"Oh my god...how did I survive and why cant I see?"

"Well you survived thanks to your Warframe and because there's bandage in your eye, it was placed there since you were in the dark for a month." sympathy was clear in my voice

"Okay then. Thank you for saving me."

"Don't mention it, may I ask something..."

"What is it then?"

"Can you tell me how you ended up like that?'

"Just give me a sec."

"Oh yeah, what's your name?"

"Excalibur 48-L5"

"Can you remember it now?"

"Yes"

EXCALIBUR

It was a beautiful day in my Dojo, my squad mates were meditating while I was in the training room, everything was the same as everyday but none of us were prepared for what was about to happen. The alert signal rang throughout the Dojo and the voice in the speaker kept repeating that an explosion occurred in the docking bay and a Ember was then sent, so we all put our guard down,  
>moments later the lights in the entire Dojo started to malfunction so a Volt was sent to investigate, then what happened next was hell.<p>

The voice then changed the message it was saying now it was warning us about intruders in the docking bay all of us Tennos then went to the armory to get our gear...as we left the armory the door that allowed Tennos to enter and exit the grand hall burst open and we were attacked by Grineer soldiers. As we returned fire we were caught in an ambush when the other door that leads to an elevator open to reveal two Napalms, three Heavy Gunners, four Bombardment, one Arsonist Eximus and a Grineer Major.

The Arsonist then punched the ground then a wall of fire appeared and all of the Tennos near it were sent flying or were burning to their death or both. The three Heavy Gunners then opened fire and mowing down any Tenno foolish enough to come out of hiding, to make matters worst the two Napalms were shooting in possible escape routes and we were pinned down, we thought it was the end of us.

Then everything became silent and the sound of lightning echoed through out and as I looked in the other side all of the Grineer foot soldiers were dead and then the Arsonist suddenly grabbed his head and it hit me that a Nyx used mind control and the Arsonist began to attack the other heavy Grineer units.

Us who were pinned a moment ago returned to the offence and opened fire on the remaining enemies, then an explosion occurred and we used this to get away and I could hear the Grineer Major yelling orders and I couldn't help but smirk

We went to the grand hall were a lot of Grineer and Tenno bodies laid. We all stopped and looked at each other and as if we knew what each other was thinking we were going to stop the Grineer. Just as we were ready to fight back the Grineer army the Dojo then gave a violent shake then the voice in the speaker said

"Dojo's plasma shield has run out, all Tennos are ordered to escape I repeat all Tennos must escape." as it finished relaying the message every Tenno including me ran to the escape hatches and I didn't know how long I ran but I started getting tired and next thing I knew a explosion happened in front of me and it sent me and the other Tennos flying backwards and I heard a crunching sound and a jolt of pain ran through out my body and I realized that I broken my arm and the braton rifle I was using was totaled so I got up and surveyed the area and all the other Tennos that were with me were flat on the floor and as I one by one check if they had a pulse my visor would show a flat line and it broke me since a moment ago they were alive...now there dead but I'm not...so I ran to the escape hatch, it was on the 89th floor and I was on the 46th floor I then decided to use the freight elevator since it goes to every floor.

As I got to one freight elevator I was attacked by a Roller and goddamn do I hate this things, it sliced on me and I fell back, I equipped my Skana and I managed to destroy it and I got on the elevator.

As the door closed and after I pressed the 89th floor, I slid down and resisted the pain going through me and the warning message on my visor didn't really help at all. Just as I was about to relax for the moment, the doors opened in the 63rd floor and I readied my sword just in case it was a Grineer and to my surprise it was my squad mate Ember 99-R2.

I lowered my sword and I said

"Oh my god...you're alive!"

"Yeah, wish I could say for Mirage 10-P1 and Nekros 22-L8."

"No...w-w-why them? They were still both young and the good times we both had with those two..."

"Yeah, now we gotta get to those escape hatches so we can get away...blah,blah,blah..." I wasn't paying attention anymore to what she's saying because out of all the times I have to remember the good times I was with her it had to be in this moment.

"...so there we can start again with another clan and get back at those Grineer assholes..." I cut her off by saying

"I love you" she then paused with what she was saying and turned to look at me

"What did you just say?"

"I said I love you Ember."

"W-why n-now?" I could sense she was shocked

"Well given our situation were pretty screwed as of now, so I couldn't help myself so I just had to say this since we might not survive today..." at this point Ember removed her helmet, as I watch her helmet dissolve in the back of her Warframe and her red hair and her orange eyes greeted me and I also removed my helmet revealing my long hair that reached just above my shoulder and our eyes met each others. "...and because I might not see you anymore and I don't want to miss this opportunity to express my feelings for you."

As I finished what I said Ember came closer to me and she closed her eyes, I also did the same and our lips touched and we gave each other a long and passionate kiss, as we retreated to catch our breaths she said

"I don't want you to die here. Were going to die in our old age."

"Ember I..." she then placed a finger in my mouth

"Call me by my real name."

"W-what? Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay...Tiffany." She then stared at me

"Say my name again. It kinda lessens the stress I'm having right now."

"Tiffany" at this point everything felt like it slowed down. I had developed feelings for her a week ago but now I think this was the time for me to say it and I'm glad I manage to say what had to be said, but our moment had came to an end as the elevator door opened at the 89th floor, we then placed back our helmets.

As the doors opened there it was the escape hatch we were ready to depart the Dojo but faith was cruel that moment. A lone Grineer Heavy Gunner appeared then she shouted and opened fire, Tiffany manage to get to cover and I was unlucky and it was enough to get me shot from head to toe and I manage to go on the defense and parry most of her shots, then my window of opportunity appeared, she had to reload and I noticed that I had enough energy to make a slash dash and without wasting a moment I used my ability and energy surrounded me and I lunged forward and successfully slice the Grinner unit in half but the damage done to me had it's toll as I finished my attack, I felt myself collapse and I could hear Tiffany saying my Warframes name but I gave in and darkness engulf my vision. I became afraid for myself and for Ember.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the first chapter and please do leave a review and tell me how I do but please not to much hate. Criticism is okay.<strong>

**Again I'm Attackme, Bye. **


End file.
